bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 14-Bonds of Wind
Last time, Masters and the BECB infiltrated the Dark Hex HQ to free Phantom and App, but they were attacked. Will the intense battling and energy released, Drakohex was finally fully healed. His Forbidden Power was greater than expected. The team escaped, but they were scared. What they didn't know is that there was another evil, hidden underground. Earth Phantom, Jade, Emilia, Axel, Destroyer, App, Vex, and I are having a meeting. Me: "Ok, NOT GOOD! The most powerful evil Bakugan we've ever seen has been awakened and we have to stop it somehow!" Phantom: "We can take him!" Jade: "You don't get it. I've seen Drakohex and he is not a Bakugan you ever wanna mess with." Me: "Wait... How could you have seen Drakohex brawl?" Jade: "Well... How about you tell me about those eyes of yours? And the weird inhuman strength?" Me: "I asked you first. What are you hiding?!" Jade: "I don't have to tell you anything!" Me: "I'm the leader here, I am ordering you to tell me what you're hiding. Then I'll tell you what's my 'problem'". Jade: "..." Jade's Dharak: "I'll explain. I'm a Neathian Bakugan and that's where I met Jade. My twin brother is from Gundalia. We were born from the Sacred Orb and were separated at birth. The Dark Master invaded Gundalia one day with his young son. He collected Bakugan for Drakohex, before he was completely out of energy. They found my twin brother underground, then they attacked Neathia. Jade was a couple of years younger than she is now. I could tell Drakohex was in no fighting shape, but even though he was incredibly weakened he was insanely powerful. They retreated when Drakohex could no longer fight. That's how Jade knows Drakohex." Me: "My turn. One day, Phantom and I were attacked by a masked brawler and his Bakugan Drothkenoid. He unleashed parasites and they infected us. We mutated into human-Bakugan hybrids. Helix Dragonoid evolved into Lumino Dragonoid and took down Drothkenoid. They disappeared and we haven't seen them since. We good now?" Jade: "That explains your eyes. So, what are we gonna do now?" All of a sudden, our jewel fragments started to glow. My Crimson and Jade's Luminescent. We could sense the Dark Hex Brawlers. We heard voices. Dark Master: "Brawley X Masterz. I challenge you and your Dragonoid to a brawl. Come to New Vestroia. If you refuse to show up we will invade the Earth to find you, and we will destroy anything in our way. You have 1 hour. Come if you dare. AHAHAH!!!..." Me: "I could hear him, he wants me to brawl! If I don't show up he will attack Earth." Axel: "Gonna do it?" Emilia: "Earth is being threatened, he has to do it." Vex: "He could be lying." Destroyer: "We can't take that chance." Jade: "I heard it too, we have an hour before we have to show up." App: "Let's use this time to prepare." An hour later on New Vestroia... ﻿ Dark Master: "It's about time, where are they?" Blast: "Maybe they were scared. No surprise." Duncan: "Here they come, so he didn't chicken out." Me: "I'm right here." Phantom: "So am I, Zeke you owe me a brawl." Zeke: "Do I really?" Dark Master: "Go ahead." Drakohex: "Unleash all your power so I can feast on it and destroy you!!" Drago: "Keep dreaming Drakohex, you're going down hard." Zeke: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Evil Hawktor! Activate Emerald Jewel Fragment!" Evil Hawktor gained incredible power. "Battle Gear Boost!" Phantom: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Hawktor! Battle Gear Boost! Double Ability Activate! Fly Fang Hyper Storm plus Battle Gear Ability Swayther Gekku!" Zeke: "Emerald Wall!" Good Hawktor's attacks were blocked. "Emerald Cannon!" Hawktor was shot down. Phantom was angry. His eyes turned red. The sky turned dark. Hawktor was glowing. He spawned a Mechtogan. Zeke: "Emerald Gekku!" The attack had no effect. Jade: "A Mechtogan, Ventus Silent Strike. A Mechtogan is randomly spawned only when a Brawler and Bakugan are out of sync. Unless Phantom and Hawktor work together, that thing will destroy everything." Phantom: "Hawktor, we've broken our bond. We must restore it and finish this brawl." Hawktor: "I won't let anything I create get control over me. Silent Strike, attack the opponent." Silent Strike did as commanded. Zeke: "Ability activate! Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot!" Silent Strike's shield was destroyed but the Mechtogan itself was still standing. Hawktor flew up and grabbed his Evil Twin. Evil Hawktor: "Get off of me!!" Good Hawktor: "You don't deserve this power! I'm taking it from you!" Hawktor took some of the Emerald power from Evil Hawktor. Phantom: "Fusion Ability Activate! Emerald Tornado!" Hawktor and Silent Strike blasted the opponent. The Emerald Jewel Fragment flew off of Zeke's neck and put itself on Phantom's neck. Suddenly, Silent Strike attacked Hawktor. Hawktor: "I guess we have to defeat him in order to control him!" Hawktor jumped onto Silent Strike and unleashed his power. There was a flash of green light. Silent Strike was tamed, then he disappeared. Hawktor was different. "I am Ventus Tornado Hawktor!!!" Phantom: "Awesome, you evolved!!" Hawktor returned to ball form. Dark Master: "Enough fooling around, now it's my turn." Me: "I'm ready!" Zeke is defeated, Hawktor is evolved, and the Emerald Jewel Fragment is not in the hands of the Ventus Phantom. Masters and Drago must now brawl the Dark Master and Drakohex. Who will emerge victorious? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts